


sabbatical

by mad_marquise



Series: sabbatical [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Id Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: With anyone else, anyone, this would be unthinkable. But Hank's been running this roster of Intelligence for years, and he knows his team, knows what they need and how to give it to them.





	sabbatical

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am id fic hunty
> 
> I know 'sabbatical' is a term generally applied to teachers taking extended vacation but Hank's still a teacher of sorts, so I think it's still clever to use here lmao.

With anyone else, anyone, this would be unthinkable. But Hank's been running this roster of Intelligence for years, and he knows his team, knows what they need and how to give it to them.  
  
Every now and then, there'll be a week that Hank privately dubs Sabbatical. No one stops working -- Chicago's underbelly never settles long enough for that -- but Hank gives them each one night.  
  
It always starts on a Monday evening.  
  
As everyone packs up to go home, Hank will level them with a Look and say pointedly, deliberately, “If you need anything, my door's always open."

And he'll watch their eyes darken with understanding.

 

 

  
  
Atwater's first. Hank gets on his knees for him that Monday night -- stays there for ages, to show him thanks for his suffering, his resilience, his brilliance.

He ties down Halstead on Tuesday and teases him, to wring the constant nervous energy out of him.  
  
On Wednesday, he makes Ruzek obey his commands, because playing into his hero worship is the best way to get him out of his head.  
  
Thursday night, he gives the reigns to Upton and lets her boss him around, because all the woman wants is control.  
  
Burgess shows off for him on Friday -- she absolutely loves revelling in her own sensuality.  
  
He takes Antonio apart on Saturday, slow and sweet, for it's what makes him forget his world-weariness for a couple hours.  
  
Sunday is for reflection. Thinking back on the past week, Hank takes himself in hand, alone, and indulges.

 

  
  
  
All eyes will be on Hank when he reports for work the following Monday.  
  
He’ll saunter down the center of the bullpen, do an about-face, and study everyone carefully, seeing how loose and refreshed and beautiful they all are.  
  
"Good morning," he’ll rumble, and they'll shiver and sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta hoe around with your team...
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and critique are welcome.


End file.
